In Denial:Adam & Shalimar
by AdamKanesShalimarFeralKit
Summary: AdamShalimar story, don't read if you don't like this pairing. The setting is from Season 1 when Mason Eckhart and Emma are still alive. It's about how Adam and Shalimar deal with their feeling for each other, but it's from Shalimar's POV(Point of View).


In Denial:Adam & Shalimar  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Mutant X or anything pertaining to it.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review, but please no flaming. This is my first fanfiction I am putting up on the net so be easy on me. I've only written 2 other fanfictions and I know I'm not all that great at them and I'm also not good at making up names for them, but I do try my best. Also please forgive me for any spelling errors I may have made. The song I used for this story, I didn't write. It's called "Are You Ever Gonna Love Me?" and it's by Jimmy Wayne.  
  
Back at Sanctuary after another small mission we were all getting bored waiting for something better to come up. After a while Adam comes up to us and says,"Why don't you all go out tonight to a club?" Emma says,"Sounds good to me, you coming with us Shal and Adam?" I smile and say,"I'll go if Adam goes, I could use a good dancing partner Jesse only likes dancing to slow songs." He gives me a weird look and says,"They're the only ones I'm good at, anyway, how about it Adam?" Adam looks around at all of us then says,"Sure I could use a break from work." We all smile then walk off to our rooms to get ready, and of course Emma comes with me to my room to rummage through my closet for an outfit she likes. I sit on my bed and think while watching Emma go through my closet. After taking out my new dress Emma turned to me as she laid it out on the bed then said,"You should wear this tonight, it's sure to catch his attention." After giving her a look I say,"Who are you talking about?" She gives me a knowing look and says,"Adam, I know you're inlove with him and I don't need my Psionic powers to know even Jesse and Brennan know." I shake my head and say,"It's really that obvious, huh?" She smiles weakly and says,"Yes you should just tell him how you feel." I sigh and say,"It's not that easy, we live and work together so that makes things a lot harder on me, besides I've never felt like this before." She just shook her head then walked away after finding the dress she wanted to wear. I looked down at the dress she had picked out for me to wear, it was my cherry colored one I had bought not more than a couple weeks ago, I bought it for a Valentine's Day party me and the rest of Mutant X were invited to. I even bought a matching jacket and evening bag and shoes and lip gloss. I smiled and thought,"Maybe Emma is right, I should try to get his attention even if I can't tell him how I feel." With that, I got up and got ready for the evening. As I was getting ready to walk out the door, Adam came in saying,"Everyone is waiting out in the hall when you're ready...you look amazing by the way." I blush a bit and thank him then we walk out into the hall joining the others. As we headed for the garage Brennan let out a whistle and said,"Lookin hot tonight, Shal!" Jesse gave his famous boyish smile and said,"Both the girls do." Brennan just nodded in agreement then grabbed the keys to the limo and tossed them to Jesse saying,"You're the chaffer tonight, bro." Jesse shot him a look then unlocked the car. Emma and Brennan sat in front and Adam and I sat in the very back. We sat in silence the whole way to the club, but I knew Adam was staring at me, I could feel it even without using my Feral senses. Emma looked back at us several times grinning. When we reached the club, Adam got out and offered his arm to me, I accepted it wrapping my arm around his. We went in and found our usual spot in the very back of the club. As always, Brennan was already out on the dance floor flirting with women. We all just laughed and shook our heads. Jesse and Emma ordered our drinks then we all sat down sipping on them as Adam and I were looking at each other and talking amongst ourselves. As Emma got up she pulled Jesse with her saying,"Come on, Jess, let's dance, they're playing one of my favorite songs." He just rolled his eyes and let her lead him onto the dance floor. Adam and I just sat there smiling as we watched the others and occasionally we would look into each other's eyes for a moment then he'd look away. I hated it when he did that and I'd wished he'd stop. A song came on I recognised, I usually listen to rock but ocassionally I listened to country and this slow country song fit my mood and how I was feeling then.  
  
"Tell me what else can I do? Tell me what else can I say? The closer that I get to you the further you push me away, till I don't know where to go, and I don't know why I stay, do you even care or am I some little game you play? Are you ever gonna need me, baby the way I need you? Are you ever gonna want me, baby the way I want you to? I know that you love me, oh I know down deep you do, but are you ever gonna love me the way I love you? I never know how you feel, I can't read your mind, I just keep waiting, am I just wasting time? Are you ever gonna need me, baby the way I need you? Are you ever gonna want me, baby the way I want you to, I know that you love me, oh I know down deep you do, but are you ever gonna love me the way I love you?"  
  
When the song ended, I started thinking about what happened between Adam and I in the past and my heart began to ache as I remembered all the times he pushed me away or pulled away from me. I wanted to know why, but never dared to ask. Right now I feel like I want to run away, I want to hide from these feelings, hide from HIM. I blink back tears as Adam looks my way again and our eyes lock onto one another's. I can tell he sees the pain hidden in my eyes and as another slow sad song comes on he grabs my hand after setting our drinks down and leads me to the dance floor. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close and we start swaying to the music. Nothing is said, but it's as if he knows how I'm feeling and what I was thinking about, like he's trying to make up for the past times he hurt me, or like he's trying to apologize, I'm not sure which. We get lost in the moment and share a small, but sweet kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder then he pulls away. At first I'm shocked, then angry and hurt, I've had it with him doing this to me. I see Emma pass out on the other side of the dance floor and I'm guessing she felt my feelings and got overwhelmed by them. As the others run to her aid I run out of the club back toward Sanctuary. When I'm there I run to my room, pack a few bags and change my clothes, put my com link on my dresser then grab the keys to my Chevelle and drive off to an the safe house on the other side of the city where I know they can't find me, and just as I pull out of the drive I see the other members of Mutant X pull up. I hear Adam call my name, but I ignore it and speed off. I get my stuff and pull my keycard out as I lock the car up then walk up to the door of the safe house and slide my keycard in the access panel then punch in a few numbers and go in. I close and lock the door behind me and immediately my feral senses kick in and my eyes flash to gold cat ones. I sense and smell people here, coming from all around, one smell is familar, but I don't know who it is. I slowly begin looking around the safe house and in the back room, I see Mason Eckhart standing with his back to me. He turns around saying,"Ms. Fox, I've been expecting you." I growl and say,"What do you want, Eckhart!?" His lips slowly curl into a small smile before saying,"You can help me get the information from Adam about Sanctuary and the Underground that I want." Without another word being said GSA agents surround me and I growl low from my throat. Two of them advance toward me and I back flip behind them then give them a couple of kicks to the back of the head knocking them out. Eckhart grabbed a gun and hit me hard in the back of the head at first everything went fuzzy and as everything slowly faded to black I felt a sharp pain go down my spine when he shot a subdermal govner into the back of my neck. When I woke up, I was at the GSA in a prison cell with my hands cuffed behind my back and my feet chained to the wall. I began to struggle against my bonds as Mason walked in. He smiled saying,"Adam knows you're here and he'll give me the information I want within 2 hours or my agents will kill you." I smirked at him saying,"You'll have to do better than that, Adam would never give up information that easilly and you know it." He laughed some before saying,"Oh, but he will or his little girlfriend here, meaning you will be dead, knock her out, I don't want her trying to cause any trouble you can never be too careful with one of Adam's super powered hoodlums." One of his agents came in and knocked me out and again everything faded to black. I woke up an hour and a half later to find Mason and Adam talking. A sharp pain ran down my spine again when I tried to say Adam's name, but no sound came out, I could only mouth it. I lifted my head somewhat to try and see what was happening, but my vision was blurry and I could barely make out the two figures standing outside the cell door. After my vision cleared up, I saw Adam handing Eckhart a cd with the information on it he asked for. The cell door opened and Jesse phased in just as Adam walked into the cell. Jesse bent down and phased me through my binds then Adam picked me up and we phased through the wall onto the Double Helix. When we got back to Sanctuary Adam instructed Emma and Jesse to come into the lab with us to help him. There he deactivated and pulled out the subdermal govner and ran some tests on me. Emma looked at me concerned and said,"Will Shal be ok, Adam?" He looked up from the tests' results and said,"She'll be fine, she just needs rest, Jesse please help her to her room." When we started walking to my room I heard Emma say,"You can't keep doing this to her, you're hurting her and I know you love her so just tell her and be with her already for god's sake." I was already at my door to my room before I heard Adam's response. I gave Jesse a hug and said,"Thanks, Jess for helping me." He smiled and hugged back saying,"No problem anytime at all." I walked into my room and lied down on the bed falling asleep right away not even caring I had left the door open. When I woke up, my feral senses became alert right away as I saw a dark figure leaning against the door frame of my room. I growled low and playfully thinking it was either Jesse or Brennan. Adam walked in smiling and saying,"It's only me, no need to growl at me, my feral kitten." I said,"Sorry I thought it was Brennan or Jesse, so what do you need Adam?" He looked at me saying,"First of all I gave Eckhart fake information and second of all we need to talk about what's going on between us." I looked away from him as he sat down on the bed then said,"There's nothing to say, everytime we've gotten close you pulled away from me." He turned my face so I was looking him straight in the eye while saying,"I won't hurt you ever again I promise." I smiled as we shared a deep and loving kiss then he pulled me into his arms and said,"I love you, my feral kitten, and I'll never let you go." I smiled more saying,"I love you too, Adam, I always have." We lied down together and went to sleep. When we got up in the morning we found the others in the kitchen and as we walked in they all greeted us with grins and then we sat down to eat breakfast and we all started talking and laughing about life the way old friends do. 


End file.
